


A Quick Study

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Best Friends, Blindfolds, Cockwarming, Come Marking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Double Penetration, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graduate School, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Humiliation light, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Masturbation, Mention of Various Kinks, Mind Blowing Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wand + Dick, admitting feelings, good girl, light degradation, lots of lube, sexual incentives, three fingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graduate student Rey has been pining after her best friend Ben since they were both undergraduates. When Ben leaves her in his apartment to study, Rey finds herself in his room.On his bed.Inhaling his scent.Her hands wandering as she looses herself in a fantasy...
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 273
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> "Masturbation fics are underrated," they said.  
> "I wish there were more," they said.
> 
> Smutty goodness with a little bit of plot sprinkled in. But mostly just hornt hours.
> 
> Time to feed the rats. 😘

With a groan, Rey slumped forward until she was face down in her textbook. 

Why had she thought graduate school would be a good idea? She had been so thankful to complete her undergraduate degree and never have to take classes again and yet...here she was in the first semester of her graduate program.

It was all Ben's fault. He is the one that made it sound so easy, hyped her up into believing that she could do anything. Yeah, that sounded like a valid excuse. Right?

Ben could have told her that jumping off a bridge would be a fantastic idea and Rey knew she would probably agree. He was just so fucking charming and sweet and so bloody handsome it should be illegal.

They had been friends for the last three years, having met through mutual friends during her sophomore year and his senior year of undergrad. Now Ben had completed his masters degree and had convinced Rey that she would "kick its ass."

Today was not the first day that she was questioning her life choices after accepting.

A familiar chuckle broke through her thoughts as she was banging her head against the textbook.

"Problems?" Ben flashed her a grin as he sat across from her at the table.

Rey lifted her head enough to glare at him. "This is your fault," she reminded him for the millionth time. "What are you even doing on campus? You already graduated."

"I heard you were here studying, thought I'd come check on you," he shrugged.

That. 

That right there was why she was so head over heels for him. 

"You know, if you were somewhere more quiet than the quad, you could probably concentrate better. Why aren't you at your apartment?"

"My apartment is a disaster and being there only reminds me how much cleaning needs done. I'd be too distracted."

"Ok….how about the library? Kind of what the building is meant for."

"As much as I love to hang out in the library to read or people watch, it's too sterile for studying. And cold."

Ben laughed and shook his head. "Well you're not going to get anything accomplished with those frat boys yelling and playing Frisbee golf a few yards away."

"Are you judging my choice of eye candy while I study?" Rey asked in mock offense.

The glower Ben gave her in return held no humor making the teasing grin on her face slip away. He had never really looked at her like that before and she wasn't sure how to interpret it. They had teased each other before both in their group of friends and while one on one. But for whatever reason, Ben didn't seem to find the teasing funny like usual. Averting her eyes, Rey closed her notebook then her textbook before packing up the rest of her things. 

In an effort to change the subject, she asked, "So what are you doing today?" She still wouldn't meet his eyes yet.

He was quiet for a moment before stumbling over his words, "I uh, I'm not, I'm not sure? Heading back to my apartment I guess. Unless something better comes up."

"Care for some company?" She hedged, flicking her eyes up to meet Ben's. He held her gaze for a moment, searching, thinking. 

To her surprise, a half grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. "You're just using me for a quiet place to study, aren't you?"

"Guilty." Rey's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Well, come on then."

  
  


***

  
  


Spending time at Ben's apartment was one of her favorite things. Despite his style being rather modern, there was a warmth and coziness to his place. He always kept a blanket or two in his living room. His bookcases filled to the brim with a wide range of both fiction and nonfiction. The most surprising of all was the wax warmer he had in one corner of the living room that he swapped between a crisp, clean scent and a rich, masculine scent.

"Make yourself at home," he said, tossing his keys into a little bowl by the door and dropping his wallet beside them.

Rey immediately made her way to Ben's kitchen table and unpacked her bag of study materials for the second time that day.

Without having to ask, Ben poured her a glass of water and set it down beside her textbook. He then made his way over to one of his bookcases, letting his finger skirt over the spines before selecting one and making himself comfortable on his couch.

This wasn't the first time they had shared a space without interacting, finding themselves wrapped up in their own tasks instead of each other. There was a comfort to be found in moments like this. No need to force a conversation. 

It was domestic.

Something that should frighten her, but instead she found great comfort in it. Letting herself slip into the fantasy that she and Ben were a couple. Just spending the day together, enjoying the presence of the other.

It was nice.

She could sense him swap between his phone and his book without even looking up. Hearing him walk down the hallway and reappear a few minutes later. Felt him sit across from her at the table and watch her. It took effort to not smirk while she focused on her textbook.

"I'm going to head out for a bit."

Rey's eyes snapped up to meet his, wide with surprise. "What?"

"Baz asked if I wanted to grab a coffee and I said sure. So I'm going to head out for a bit."

_Had he changed shirts?_

Oh. _Right._ Ben said he would hang out at his apartment until something better came along. Bazine asking him to grab coffee was obviously a better way to spend his time than at his apartment while she studied. 

Swallowing down her disappointment, Rey started to close her notebook. Ready to make herself scarce.

One of Ben's large hands reached out and covered Rey's, halting her movement. "You're welcome to stay here and study. Take advantage of the quiet."

"Thanks," her reply a little shaky.

Ben stood and made his way to the door, grabbing his keys and wallet. "You know where my spare key is, just lock up when you leave and slip it in my mailbox downstairs. I'll grab it out later."

"Ok." Her usual chipper demeanor cracking.

"See you later!" He called over his shoulder. The click of the door followed close behind.

Leaving Rey alone in silence.

  
  


***

  
  


She tried to continue studying after Ben left, she really did. But the silence was deafening. Uncomfortable. Creepy. The apartment didn't feel the same without his presence. 

Rey's not sure how much time had passed before she abandoned her studying, shoving the textbook across the table with an annoyed huff.

Looking around the apartment, she suddenly felt like an intruder. This was probably the first time Ben had ever left her alone in his apartment. It made her stomach flutter knowing that he trusted her enough to be alone in his space. But the feeling was immediately replaced with a sinking feeling. 

_She's only alone because Ben left to spend time with another woman._

It was silly to ever think he felt more for her beyond their friendship.

With a sigh, Rey found herself walking around the apartment. Taking in details that she hadn't really noticed before. Letting her fingers drift over the spines of his book collection. Doing the same to his collection of records. 

Before she knew it, Rey found herself in Ben's bedroom. The darker hues from the living room carrying over into this space as well. That same warmth and comfort called to her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the softness of his duvet under her fingers. 

Then she scooted further up the bed to rest her head on one of his pillows. Closing her eyes, Rey turned her head and inhaled. 

_God._

The way she dreamed to wake up in this bed, surrounded by Ben's scent. To have his strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her close like a teddy bear. For their naked limbs to be entangled under the covers.

Her simple cotton dress made its way to the bedroom floor.

With her eyes still closed, Rey drifted into one of her fantasies. Letting her fingers tease over her collarbone and down to her chest. She circled her nipples through the lace of her bralette, imagining larger fingers instead.

In her fantasy, Ben would tease her nipples. Circling, flicking, rolling them between his finger and thumb. Grip the flesh and massage them. Enthralled by their size, even if they are on the smaller size.

_Their fucking perfect,_ he'd say. _I love your tits._

_So beautiful. All for me._

"Yes. Just you."

He'd worship her chest with his mouth. Rey stuck her fingers between her lips, getting them good and wet before returning her hand to her chest. Imagining Ben lowering his head to take a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking at the hardened bud. Rey's back arched off the bed as she continued to tease herself.

_Look at you. So beautiful._

She just knew that Ben would be a gentle lover, taking his time with her. 

"Please." She whispered her plea to the empty room.

_Want more?_

"Yes...please."

She imagined how he'd chuckle before claiming her lips. His hands trailing down her sides. His fingers curling into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulling them down her legs. Kissing his way down her body.

Rey tossed her panties without a care.

Her legs fell open, wishing a broad body was spreading her wide to make room for himself. 

_So wet already, baby?_ He'd ask in awe. _So good for me. So pink and wet and perfect._

Rey slipped two fingers inside herself, gasping at the feeling. Trying to imagine it was one of Ben's fingers instead. She should be embarrassed by the squelching sound between her legs, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Too lost in the fantasy.

_You're so tight, sweetheart. I'm going to have to get you good and ready for me aren't I? We'll take it slow. I'll make you feel so good. Trust me._

And she would trust him. Knowing he'd do whatever it took to make sure she was ready to take his big cock. Of course his cock would be big and thick. The way he walked and sat just _screamed_ big dick.

She whined at the thought.

_You need more, don't you sweetheart? Do you need to cum?_

" _Yes_ ," Rey keened, curling her fingers against her front wall over and over until her legs started to shake. It felt so fucking good, but she needed stimulation on her clit to cum. She whined at the loss of her own fingers before gasping as she circled her clit.

Slow at first, then speeding up and slowing back down. Edging herself closer to the edge just the way she liked. 

She was so close. Her orgasm just within reach. Her breath coming out in short pants. Whining and moaning. 

_That's it, sweetheart. Good girl, cum for me._

So close, so close, so close…

**_BANG!_ **

Rey was ripped from her fantasy, tearing her hand away from her dripping core immediately and sitting straight up. She tried to quiet her panting as she strained to listen. Mortified at the idea that Ben would catch her in his bed like this. Possibly with Bazine in tow.

But there were no footsteps that followed the loud bang that pulled her back to reality. No sign of Ben or Bazine walking around. No talking. Nothing.

Then Rey heard muffled music coming from the other side of the wall. Ben's neighbor. She flopped backwards in relief. 

She hadn't been caught.

Thank fuck.

She should go.

She should get dressed, gather her bag, and leave.

Forget this had happened. 

Unfortunately, her clit still throbbed with need. And the thought of walking across campus to her own apartment this pent up sounded like torture.

She rolled over onto her stomach with a whine and buried her face into Ben's pillow. Which was a terrible decision. The smell of his shampoo and his natural scent taking over her senses. Rey whined again. She needed to cum. Now.

_Needy little thing, aren't you?_ His deep voice would rumble.

What if the sweet, caring Ben that she fell in love with was more dominant in the bedroom?

_Ass up for me, baby._

He'd grip her hips and lift her back half into position, keeping her chest against the bed. Rey moved how she imagined Ben would want her, turning her head to side on his pillow.

Her hand found her cunt again with practiced ease. She was still so wet. Her fingers moving between her folds, but not pushing inside and not lingering at her clit. Her hips wiggled with need.

This Ben would shove his fingers into herself without preamble. And Rey did just that. Roughly thrusting in two of her fingers without effort.

_Goddammit._ He would grit through his teeth. _Look how well you're taking me. Can you take another?_

Using three fingers on herself was usually difficult, but today her body gave no resistance as she slipped a third finger inside her dripping cunt.

_Fuck! I can already feel you clenching._

And she was, she could feel herself clenching around her fingers as she continued to thrust.

Just to test herself, Rey curled her fingers with a hard thrust and cried out at the feeling. Her hips jerking forward. Her body craving more.

Rey felt an ache starting in her wrist, losing strength in her thrusts. Her left hand joined her right, holding her hand steady and in place so she could continue to fuck herself on her fingers. She redoubled her efforts, making sure to keep pressure off her clit. This Ben wouldn't give her that relief.

" _Please_ ," she nearly sobbed.

_Please what, baby?_

"Please touch my clit." She begged herself. "Please, please, please."

_So needy_ , he would purr. _I'll touch your clit, but you don't get to cum until I say so. Understand, baby?_

She nodded her head, moaning into the pillow.

_Use your words,_ Ben would grunt, thrusting his fingers deeper. Rey cried out as she did just that.

_Are you going to cum before I tell you?_

"No, I'll be good," she breathed out with a heavy exhale.

_That's right, because only good girls get to cum. You'll cum on my fingers, then my tongue, and then when you're over stimulated and think you can't cum again, I'll fuck you into this mattress until you're crying on my cock._

"Oh fuck." 

She had never cum from just penetration before, alone or with a partner, but she felt like it might happen this time. _Something_ felt different this time, that's for sure. An aching pleasure deep in her belly, slowing spreading through her limbs.

Her thumb moved of its own accord, finding her clit and adding just the right amount of pressure.

_Cum for me. Cum for me and I'll lick you clean,_ her fantasy Ben whispered.

With just a couple of frantic flicks of her thumb, Rey shattered. Her orgasm ripped through her entire body and forced her hips forward as she ground into her hand. Chasing the pleasure. Sobbing in relief as she continued to thumb over her clit, riding every little aftershock she possibly could.

Floating. She was floating.

It took great effort to pull her hands away from her abused cunt. Gasping for air as she came down from the high of The Best orgasm she's ever had.

When her heart no longer felt like it would beat out of her chest, Rey rolled over and looked up at the ceiling in Ben's bedroom.

The euphoric feeling throughout her body was slowly being overtaken by shame and guilt.

_Ben's bedroom._

"What the fuck have I just done?"


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe getting coffee wasn't the best idea Ben has had. Not that his track record for decision making was that stellar. 
> 
> Pining over his best friend.  
> Not admitting his feelings to her.  
> Getting off to the thought of her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Ben. 
> 
> Here's a peak at his time getting coffee with Bazine and what he finds when he returns to his apartment.
> 
> Any guesses? 😈

It had been second nature to ask around their friend group to find out where Rey was. A compulsion, really. Being alone in his apartment was a favorite past time, but every now and then, something inside of Ben called out for Rey to be near. Ok, a lot of the time. And she wasn't answering his texts, so he had no choice but to ask around.

He just wanted to be in her presence, even though she was trying to study for her class. Selfishly soak in her enchanting aura. Ben couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes at her reasoning for choosing the quad over her apartment or the library. 

Until she mentioned the frat boys being eye candy. The thought of one of those assholes catching her attention made his blood boil. The worst part was that he really had no reason to be as pissed at the idea of Rey being with someone else. It's not like he's made a move. Because he's a complete moron.

His annoyance was quickly diffused by Rey inviting herself over to his apartment. Even if her motivation was solely to take advantage of the quiet space. Beggars can't be choosers.

  
  


***

  
  


This had been a terrible idea. Rey's presence usually soothed his soul, and while that still held true, it was also torture. 

She had easily made herself at home at his kitchen table. As if his space was her own. He desperately wished that were true. 

While she worked, Ben tried to keep himself occupied. To stay casual and appear unaffected by how fucking sweet Rey looked in her little t-shirt dress sitting in his kitchen. Her tanned thighs were taunting him from across the room, peeking out from the hem of her dress. If he stared long enough, Ben thought he could make out a lace texture around her chest hidden under the cotton of her dress. 

Lost in her own thoughts, Rey would cross and uncross her legs to get more comfortable. A little more skin revealed to him each time as her dress shifted. The end of her pencil at her lips was what tipped Ben over the edge of sanity. He wanted to kiss her, slip his tongue into her mouth and ravage her. Watch as her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock as she sucked him off.

_ Fucking hell, he was such a creep. _

His phone buzzing quietly with a text couldn't have come at a better time. Unfortunately, it was just Bazine. 

Bazine had been in his cohort while he completed his Master's degree. She was nice enough, chatty. Ben could never decide if she was always flirting with him or just really friendly- not that he had  _ ever _ mastered deciphering the difference.

It was either leave to get coffee with Bazine, letting Rey stay in his apartment or feel guilty as he continues to creep on his best friend that he's jerked off thinking about more times than he can count.

_ Coffee it is then. _

  
  


***

  
  


Meeting with Bazine could have been worse. She had recently accepted a position at her dream job and wanted to share with him the good news. Getting a job like this was all Bazine had talked about during their studies and Ben was genuinely excited for her. 

She asked how his job search was going but quickly lost interest when he admitted he still hadn't made a decision of where he wanted to apply and was still "slumming it" with his current job.

"This is why you're still single," she said, but not unkind.

Ben scoffed, "How would you know if I'm single?"

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. She didn't need to say anything, her face said it all.

"You're not still pining over that one girl, are you?"

"I mean…"

"No, wait, don't answer that," Bazine held up a hand to stop him. "You still haven't told her?"

Leaning back in his chair, Ben replied, "Baz, she's my best friend. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, it will either be awkward as fuck from that day forward or she'll never want to speak to me again. There is no in between."

"Unless she likes you, too."

"She doesn't."

"You're an idiot, Ben Solo."

"Yeah, what else is new?" He laughed.

Bazine took control of the conversation after that. Talking about how well off her family is. How rich she'll get at her new job. All the traveling she wants to do. 

The whole time, Ben regretted accepting Bazine's invitation for coffee in the first place. He tried to subtly check his phone while at the table to see if Rey had texted him- she never did. Ben really hoped that Rey would still be in his apartment when he got back. He wanted to recount his misery to her, knowing that she would find it funny. Remind him that's what he gets for accepting an invitation to be with Bazine without someone to be a buffer.

  
  


***

  
  


Unfortunately, when Ben arrived back to his apartment, he found it to be still and quiet. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. Had Rey stayed a while to study or had she packed up soon after he had left? He hoped the former were true.

Feeling defeated, he trudged down the hallway to his bedroom where he collapsed face first onto his duvet. 

He groaned into the material. Internally cursing himself for being such a fuckwit. Why couldn't he just make a move? Or just  _ tell _ Rey how he felt? They talked about so much over the years they'd been friends, he should feel comfortable being able to admit his feelings. Yet here he was, feeling pathetic because he couldn't function without her. He took a deep breath to center himself and-

Ben sniffed at his duvet again. He had just washed it the day before, what was-

_ Wait. _

If this was what he thought it was, then that meant Rey had-

_ Oh. _

This time Ben was groaning for a whole different reason as he buried his face into the material and greedily inhaled the sweet and slightly tangy scent.

" _ Fuck." _

Without even realizing it, he had been humping the bed as he kept smelling the patch of material. But instead of bringing relief, it was only making his situation worse.

Ben rolled over quickly, kicking off his shoes. Then undoing his jeans and sliding them and his boxers off before tossing them off the bed. He gripped the base of his shaft and groaned. He was harder than he'd ever been in his fucking life. Which was saying something.

Sliding his hand up, he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the precum pooling there and spreading it down his shaft. Hissing through his gritted teeth.

He took it slow, pacing himself, as he pumped his hand up and down. Over and over. His mind fuzzy at the thought of Rey having been in his bed. Alone. Pleasuring herself.

"Oh fuck."

Had she played with her perfect little tits while on his bed? Ben knew they were just the right size to fit in the palm of his hands. He wanted to tease them and grope them. Squeeze them together and mouth at them until she was squirming.

Did she have freckles on them? He groaned at the thought. Yeah, she would. Wondered if her nipples would be darker or a rosie pink? Would she keen and whimper, arching her back as he pulled one of the hardened buds into his mouth to suck?

He wouldn't tease her too much. Just enough to have her on the edge of begging.

_ Ben, pleaseeee. _

He pumped himself a little harder, twisting his wrist with each downstroke of his hand.

He'd kiss his way down her body as he undressed her. Making sure to pay tribute to each patch of her flawless tanned skin as it was revealed to him.

What he wouldn't give for the opportunity to taste her. Ben groaned, gripping the base of his cock hard in an effort to stave off his orgasm a little longer.  _ Fuck _ he was gone for this woman.

She'd taste so sweet on his tongue. Her pussy would be pink and perfect and so goddamn wet for him. All for him. 

_ Oh _ and the sounds Rey would make for him as he lapped her up. It would be music to his ears. Her legs clamping around his head as he slipped his fingers inside her.

He looked down at his cock twitching in his hand, red and swollen, dripping with more precum. Ben knew he was big, knew he'd have to work Rey open so she could take all of him without hurting her. He'd take good care of her. Start her with just one finger and slowly work her up to more.

_ It's too much, Ben. I can't. _ She would whine at the stretch.

"Yes you can, sweetheart," he grumbled, letting his free hand play with his balls while his other still held the base of his shaft.

It wouldn't take long before his perfect girl would be fucking herself on three of his fingers. Crying out a chorus of "yes," "don't stop," and his name.

Only once she came, would Ben finally fuck her. All soft and pliable. She'd look beautiful all blissed out on his bed.

More often than not, when he found himself fucking his hand to the thought of Rey, Ben imagined her riding his cock. 

Would she move to straddle him, hungry for more? Or would he have to help her because her limbs still felt like jelly from the orgasm he gave her?

She'd be stunning riding his cock. He wanted to see her tits bounce as she did. Ben slowly started to move his hand over his cock again. He closed his eyes so he could imagine it was Rey. She'd go slow to start off so she could get used to his length filling her up. He squeezed his hand, knowing she'd be so fucking tight even after getting her to cum.

But just like everything Rey did, she would learn quickly. She wouldn't need him to guide her as she rose and fell. Bracing her hands on his chest as she bounced on his cock.

"That's it, baby. Ride my cock."

_ Oh, Ben.  _ She'd moan.

"Look at you. You're taking me so well. So beautiful,  _ fuck." _ His hand moved faster over his weeping cock.

He was close, but he needed this Rey to shatter around him first. So he started lifting his hips, fucking into his hand like he would to her pussy.

Rey's head would fall back as she cried out. He'd hit all the right spots inside her with each thrust.

_ Oh, GOD. Just like that. Please don't stop. Fuck. _

Ben grunted and moaned as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

_ Oh, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna- _

"Cum for me, Rey. Cum all over my cock," he grits out.

Sweat was dripping down his temples. He'd really need a shower after this. And maybe a beer- no, a glass of whiskey. Fuck the fact it was only three in the afternoon.

He imagined the high pitched sound Rey would make as she came. A cross between a whine and a scream. Ben would grip her hips and fuck her through it. Listening to her whimper as he thumbed at her clit to push her over the edge once more.

He turned his head to breathe in her scent as he continued to fuck his hand faster and harder until-

"Fuck _ , fuck, FUCK!"  _ He yelled right as his cock throbbed in his hand, ropes of cum landing across his chest and abdomen. 

Ben laid there panting heavily as he tried to calm his heart rate. His dick continued to twitch heavily in his hand as he kept cumming. He briefly thanked his impatient self for leaving his shirt on. It would make cleaning up the hardest orgasm he's ever had much easier.

**

It took several minutes before Ben's limbs felt like they could function. He carefully pulled off his shirt so as not to make more of a mess before wiping himself off and standing. He bent down to gather his clothes off the floor from where they'd landed in his hurry to remove them earlier. Ben dropped them in the hamper with the rest of his dirty clothes. He'd wash them after he took a shower. It was then that he noticed something on the floor between the hamper and his dresser.

Ben moved his hamper to the side and nearly choked on his tongue. 

There on the floor were a tiny pair of pink, lace panties. Haphazardly laying there as if they'd been tossed. 

With a smug grin, he picked up the panties and tossed them in his hamper, right on top of his cum-soaked shirt.  _ Oops. _

His hindbrain screamed that Rey had left them for him to find later, but Ben knew it was much more likely that she had frantically searched for them only to give up and leave out of embarrassment.

Which meant Rey must have walked back to her apartment without underwear and her thighs still slick.

"Fucking hell," Ben groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall forward into the wall. "She's going to be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ben makes his move.


	3. Creative Learning Incentives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben volunteers to help Rey study for her test. When she gets frustrated over a topic that's not making sense for her, Ben comes up with some... _creative_ learning incentives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in providing hornt hours update. I've been studying and panicking over my own test.
> 
> But I come baring gifts in the form of over 6,000 words of both literally and figurative trash. I contemplated trying to split this into 2 chapters but decided, who is really going to complain about a chapter with over 6,000 of smut? Anyway, tags are updated. There's a lot in this chapter.

It had been three days since Ben and Rey had seen each other or texted. 

Three days since Rey had rushed out of Ben's apartment after masturbating in his bed. 

Three days since Ben jerked off to Rey’s cum stain he found on his bed.

Rey had spent the last few days an anxious wreck. She was already nervous about her upcoming test- the first one of her graduate school existence- but now her mind was also clouded with the memory of what she had done. Mortified that Ben had found her underwear and has decided he never wants to see or speak to her again. And rightfully so. She was a goddamn creep for what she had done. 

But she'd be a liar if she tried to deny having gotten off to the fantasy of Ben walking in on her in his bed since then.

Ben had spent the same amount of time staring at his phone, waiting for a call or text from Rey while also trying to decide how to initiate a call or text to her after knowing what she had done. And doing the same after he discovered it. A couple of times. 

Ok, a lot of times. The fact that Ben had her underwear made the temptation even worse. He was just a mortal man desperately in love with his best friend, afterall.

  
  


***

  
  


**Ben:**

**< < Hey, are you still alive?**

**< < haven't heard from you in a while.**

_Rey:_

_ >> uhhhh, yeah. Still alive. Sorta. _

_ >> sorry, I've just been so focused on studying for this exam. _

**Ben:**

**< < Anything I can do to help?**

**< < I took that class too. With the same professor.**

_Rey:_

[typing…]

[typing…]

**Ben:**

**< < I could help you study?**

**< < If you want, no pressure.**

_Rey:_

[typing…]

_ >> Actually, yeah. That would be great. _

**Ben:**

**< < When's your test?**

_Rey:_

_ >> Thursday _

**Ben:**

**< < Come over tomorrow night? About 6pm?**

**< < I can order dinner for us?**

_Rey:_

_ >> I'll see you then! _

_ >> and Ben? _

**Ben:**

**< < yeah?**

_Rey:_

_ >> Thank you _

**Ben:**

**< < You're welcome.**

  
  


***

It was a few minutes before six o'clock and Rey was standing outside of Ben's apartment. She stared at the door. Trying to decide if she should run back to her apartment and fake being sick, what it would take for the ground to open up and swallow her, or if she should just fucking knock and get it over with. 

Ben hadn't mentioned finding her underwear from the weekend. Hadn't mentioned how his maybe-date went with Bazine went, either. Maybe Rey could figure out an excuse to go into Ben's bedroom and look for her underwear again? And maybe his maybe-date with Bazine totally sucked and that's why he didn't want to talk about it. But what if it went really well? 

_Fuck,_ this was a terrible idea, she should just turn around and-

"Oh, hey, you're here!" Ben stood in his doorway surprised. "I got a notification that our food is here and thought the person was- nevermind, come inside!" He moved aside and waved her in.

For a moment, Rey hesitated, then made her way inside his apartment. Ben wrapped his hand around the shoulder strap of her backpack and slipped it off her shoulders as she entered. He set the bag beside his couch and looked at her with a smile, thankful to be in her orbit again.

His brows furrowed for a moment as he took in her appearance. Rey was wearing an oversized, worn band tee over a pair of leggings with her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was breathtaking, as always, but what caused him to pause was her shirt. It looked familiar…

"Is that my shirt?"

Rey's eyes grew wide as she made herself comfortable on the couch. When she met his eyes, he didn't seem angry. In fact, a grin was tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Uhhh….maybe?" She replied sheepishly, her nose scrunching in apology. Honestly, it had been several years since she stole the t-shirt from Ben, that she forgot it had been his at one point. "I can give it back to you if-"

He waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I don't think it would even fit me now. And it looks way better on you anyway."

Rey blushed, ducking her head. "Thanks."

  
  


***

After dinner, Ben put away any leftovers that remained while Rey sat down at the kitchen table and began pulling out her study materials. 

"So what chapters is the test on?" Ben asked.

"The first five chapters. Which is insane if you ask me," Rey retorted.

Ben chuckled, "Welcome to grad school." She rolled her eyes in reply. "What are you having the most trouble with?"

"All of it? I don't know!" She groaned, already defeated. "When we go over it in class, it makes sense, but when I try and work practice problems on my own I'm constantly going back to the text because everything seems so foreign."

"Ok, so how about we start….." Ben’s voice trailing as he flipped through her book to find something he remembered being fairly easy, "-here?"

Rey worked the problems with Ben by her side, asking her questions to help her think the questions through. Only having to look back into the text a couple of times. One chapter down, four to go.

The next chapter was a little harder, but Ben carried on the same way. Guiding her and asking thoughtful questions, never just giving her the answer. 

During the third chapter, a major topic _finally_ made sense to her. Rey smiled and cheered in her excitement. She turned her head and planted a big, grateful kiss to Ben's cheek. They both blushed after she realized what she'd done.

They stumbled through chapter four. The topics were more difficult and Rey was getting frustrated. And when Rey gets frustrated, she can get snappy. Which frustrates Ben.

"I can't _fucking_ do it!" Rey exclaimed, shoving the book forward on the table.

"You _can,_ " Ben insisted, trying to keep his tone soft and encouraging.

She pushed away from the table to stand, pacing back and forth. 

“Just because you keep saying it, Ben, doesn’t mean it’s true!” Rey fumed. “I’m trying my fucking hardest but the information just isn’t clicking. Maybe doing graduate school was a bad idea. I should just go ahead and drop out while I can still get a refund on the tuition…”

Ben watched as she spiraled into a self-deprecating rant. It killed him to see Rey put herself down, she was the smartest person he knew and was in constant awe of how well she picked up on topics and how fucking resilient she is. So seeing her like this was way out of character. He didn’t know how to be more supportive or how to help her get over this mental wall, but knew that nothing could happen until she calmed down.

It was instinct that his arm extended out to block Rey’s path so she couldn’t walk past him again. It was comfortable the way his arm curled around her middle and pulled her body back towards him. It felt _right_ when she was finally settled in his lap at the table with her back flush to his chest and his hand spanning her stomach. It was natural for him to bury his face into the crook of her neck.

Rey squeaked in surprise as Ben pulled her into his lap. Even more surprised that he held her so close and hid his face in her neck. It took a minute before her body and mind caught up to what was happening and a millisecond after that to melt into his hold. They had cuddled together on the couch watching movies before, but never like this. It was something she had craved from him- the closeness, the intimacy. 

_At least she hadn’t run from him_ , Ben thought to himself. A small smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Neither one said anything for fear of breaking the spell. Neither one in a hurry to move.

It was taking everything in Ben’s power to not move his hand he had against her stomach. If he did, he would want to touch every inch of her body. Rip off her tight little leggings. Bend her over his kitchen table. Rut into her until she was crying out his name in ecstasy. But the voice of restraint in his head must have been too focused on his hand because it hadn’t stopped his lips from pressing soft, barely-there kisses to the exposed skin at her neck. Ben only realized what he was doing when Rey’s head lulled to the side and back to expose more of her throat to him with a pleasant hum.

“Is this ok?” He whispered against her skin.

“Yes,” came her breathy reply.

“What if we try a different approach?” He continued to whisper between kisses.

“Ok.” 

“If you don’t like something, just tell me and I’ll stop. Ok?”

Rey could only nod. The feel of his lips on her skin and the low sultry baritone of his voice was hypnotizing. She felt drunk on the attention. As long as Ben kept touching her, he could ask her to do just about anything.

“Use your words, Rey.”

She could hear the smile in his quiet tone.

“Ok.”

“Sit up and try the first problem again.” She whined as he moved his mouth away from her throat so she could do as he said. “Keep working on your review and I’ll keep going.”

At the promise of something more, Rey sat up in Ben’s lap. He scooted the chair forward as best he could so she could reach the table better. 

She started working on the first review question of the chapter with Ben guiding her as before. Only this time, his hands engulfed her waist, his thumbs slipping under the hem of her shirt to gently rub back and forth over the sensitive skin there. His mouth returned to her throat intermixed between his words.

His fingertips traced across her abdomen as Rey began the next question, her muscles twitching at the contact. With each pass, the fingers on his left hand drifted higher and higher under her shirt while she continued to work. Then Ben’s massive hand was cupping her breast. Gently kneading the flesh. Her lace bralette rubbing against her nipple just right for it to pebble under his touch. She ached for him to roll the taught bud in his fingers, but he didn’t. His right hand made its way up her body to cup her other breast as she started the next problem. When he _finally_ pinched the straining buds, Rey moaned. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head rolled to the side as she arched her back, pushing her chest into his hands in a silent plea for more.

And then he stopped.

“Eyes on your paper, Rey.”

It took great effort for her to do as he said. And even greater effort to not give into the pleasure again when Ben started to roll and tease her nipples again. She could feel the lace of her bralette start to chafe and rub her sensitive flesh raw, but the slight discomfort was soon forgotten as Ben nibbled his way up her throat to nip and suck at her earlobe.

Throughout it all, Ben continued to casually guide her through the review problems from the book. His voice kept her grounded in the present instead of letting her drift fully into the pleasure he was bringing her body. He still had to call her attention back to the book on several occasions. When stopping his attention or calling her name didn’t seem to do the trick anymore, a sharp nip of his teeth or a sudden flick of his finger against her nipple was enough to pull her back with a cry.

“You’re doing so well.” 

She closed her eyes briefly at the praise and moaned. The words and the warmth of his voice went straight to her cunt. Rey squirmed in his lap, clenching her thighs together for some kind of relief. Ben had been teasing her within an inch of her life and her body craved _more_.

Ben chuckled at her reaction, rolling her nipples between his fingers harder to rip another moan from her throat. Her breaths were coming out in little pants as she desperately tried to control her breathing as he teased her. Feeling her squirm and clench her thighs together made his chest puff out with pride. Knowing he was the one doing this to her, the one pulling these sounds from her. Rey was just as reactive to his attentions as he had hoped she’d be. The only problem was that if she continued to writhe in his lap like this, he would cum in his pants like a horny teenager. 

Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from her tits and out from under her shirt. Rey whimpered at the loss, but didn’t whine or complain this time. She was learning.

“Stand up.” Ben tapped her thigh gently. 

It took a minute for the haze to clear for Rey. When it did, she looked back over her shoulder at him in confusion.

“Stand up, sweetheart.” This time Ben pinched her ass. With a yelp, Rey moved to stand beside him. He dipped his fingers just inside the waistband of her leggings, teasing them back and forth. He looked into her eyes to check for any signs of hesitation or discomfort. What he found were blown out pupils and eyes glimmering with lust. “Take these off.” 

Without hesitation, Rey did as he asked. Stripping the leggings over her hips and down her legs. Kicking them off the rest of the way. Ben had to suck in a breath when he saw the scrap of red lace that covered her cunt. 

“I think I like these more than the pink pair.” He relished in the way her eyes grew wide at the realization of his words and the matching crimson blush that swept over her features. “Did you wear these for me, Rey?”

She opened her mouth like she was going to dispute his claim only to close her mouth without a word. Rolling those perfect pink lips of hers together. 

“Ah, you did.” Ben smirked. “Were you planning to leave these for me, too?” Rey shook her head and he hummed in thought. “Were you hoping something like this would happen? Coming in here wearing my old shirt, painted on leggings, and a scrap of lace in hopes that I’d bend you over the table and fuck you?” 

It was a subtle movement, but Rey nodded her head. A sound rumbled from Ben’s chest that was practically a purr of satisfaction.

“Only good girls who do well on their tests get fucked, Rey.” He saw a flicker of something in her eyes at his words and he smirked again. “But if you can be a good girl tonight while you study, then you’ll get rewarded. Does that sound good?”

“Yes,” Rey whispered.

“Then take off those panties and sit back down.”

Feeling emboldened, Rey turned away so her back was facing him before she slowly shimmied her underwear over her hips. Bending over at the waist, she pulled them off the rest of the way. She heard Ben groan behind her. Knowing that he could see just how wet she was for him. Standing straight once more, Rey turned to face him and pulled the oversized shirt of his off over her head. Leaving her standing before him in just her matching red lace bralette. Ben had been right, she had worn this outfit just for him. The leggings, his old band tee, the matching underwear. All in hopes that it would give one of them the courage to make a move tonight.

“Beautiful,” Ben whispered. “Come here, sweetheart.” He patted his thigh in invitation.

Once Rey was sitting on his lap again, Ben pushed her forward on his thighs so that she wouldn’t be right against his hardening cock. He reached down to hook her feet around the back of his calves, telling her to stay put. Then he widened his legs which forced her legs to spread, too. She sucked in a breath as the cold air of his apartment hit her dripping center. Rey wasn’t sure she had felt so exposed before. Satisfied with her position, Ben told her to pick up where she had left off. 

While she worked, Ben’s hands held firmly on her thighs. Just his thumbs ghosting over her skin. Too focused on his words as he explained part of the next problem, Rey didn’t notice his right hand move away from her thigh. She didn’t notice until the feeling of fingers teasing either side of her labia made her gasp and jump. Instinctively, Rey tensed and tried to close her legs, forgetting that Ben’s legs were keeping hers spread.

“If you want me to stop, I will.” 

Stop? The _last_ thing Rey wanted was for him to stop touching her. The number of times she had fantasized about Ben touching her like this in the last few years was positively obscene. She just needed to make sure _he_ understood that. So she slumped back into his chest the best she could from her position, relaxing in his hold. She rolled her hips into his waiting hand and groaned, “Please don’t stop.”

Her words seemed to do the trick. He told her he’d keep going if she sat up and continued her work. She tilted her head and placed a quick kiss to his jaw before following his instructions. His thoughts lingered briefly on the kiss. Trying to decipher if it had been instinct because of what he’s been doing or if there was more meaning behind it.

As soon as she got back to work, Ben shook away the thought and continued to move his fingers over her. He wanted to just bend her over and pound into her right there, but he also wanted to tease her, distract her. Watch her squirm in his lap while she desperately tried to focus on her work as he riled her up more and more. Ben grinned each time Rey tried to rock her hips forward in want of more. He wasn’t even sure that _she_ was aware she was doing it. Little noises escaped her throat as his fingers moved over her skin, inching closer to where he knew she needed him. After a particularly wanton keening sound erupted as his fingers trailed slowly over her folds, Ben decided he had teased her long enough. 

Rey was in the middle of working another problem when he let one finger dip between her folds, earning a breathy _“Ah”_ from her. His head fell forward to her shoulder as he groaned, marveling at just how _wet_ she was from all his attention. His hand moved on its own accord after that. Circling her clit a few times. Swiping from her entrance to her clit and back without lingering or providing any pressure to provide relief. Just coating his finger with more of her arousal.

It was exquisite torture for Rey. 

_Circle. Circle. Circle. Swipe. Circle. Circle. Swipe. Swipe._

She was rocking her hips as best she should to meet his movements. Hoping that it would get him to _finally_ slip one of his thick digits into her. _Or more than one finger_ , her needy brain supplies. 

As if he could read her mind, Ben finally, _finally_ pushes his finger inside of her and she sighs in relief. Luxuriating in the feel of him pumping his finger slowly in and out of her. It’s not nearly enough to get her off, but it’s enough to temporarily simmer the flames of arousal that have been licking at her insides since he started touching her.

Despite how wet Rey was and how easily she took his finger, he could still tell that it would be a tight fit if he tried to fuck her. Something he really wanted to do. But he’d need to work her up to his cock so he wouldn’t hurt her. He wanted her to writhe in pleasure, not pain. He slipped a second finger inside her with the next thrust, grunting at how her cunt was gripping him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rey panted followed by a breathy, “Thank you.”

Ben nearly came hearing her fucking _thank him_. Her words were so quiet, he found himself again wondering if Rey had even realized what she’d said. He increased his pace, fucking her a little harder with his fingers. 

“ _Hnngh_ ….yes….Ben…..please……” Rey babbled as he continued working her with his fingers. The way he had her spread, made it impossible to really move to meet his thrusts the way she craved. All she could do was sit there and take whatever pleasure he gave her. The little rocks of her hips no longer bringing the relief they had been. She was wetter than she’d even been while she fucked herself in his bed, knowing there was no way she wasn’t dripping down his wrist. If she weren’t so far gone, Rey would probably feel embarrassed at the thought. Instead, the thought of soaking Ben’s hand- of making a mess of his pants- of her wetness pooling on the tile floor of his kitchen- it all just made her burn hotter.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me. Think you can take another, baby?”

Rey nodded frantically. A string of “Please, please, please” falling from her lips while her pencil continued to move over her paper.

Ben could feel her get wetter at the promise of a third finger and he was more than willing to give it to her. Without hesitation.

Her pencil froze in place, her breathing coming out in harder pants as he slowly worked a third, massive finger into her cunt. Rey was appreciative of the fact he stayed still, letting her get used to the additional stretch. It should’ve been painful, realistically she knew she should be feeling at least a pinch of discomfort, but it just felt _so. fucking. good._

He kept a slow steady pace, marveling at just how well Rey was taking him. Committing the squelching sound to memory as he thrust his fingers in and out of her cunt. His hand was fucking soaked in her juices. The question lingered in his mind on how she’d taste. Sweet? Tangy? She let out a distressed whine as he removed his fingers from her.

“Sorry, baby. I just really need a fucking taste,” he whispered just before wrapping his mouth around his soaked fingers and sucking. Ben moaned deep in his chest as the taste of her exploded in his mouth. “ _Fuck_ . Baby, you taste so fucking good.” He sucked harder at his fingers, laving his tongue around each digit to get every last drop he could. He wanted- _needed-_ more. “I could lap at your needy cunt all day if this is the treat I’d get. Next time, though.” Rey’s answering mewls were encouraging for a _next time_ between them.

His fingers returned to her soaked pussy and Rey was thankful for it. The bit of tension her body held at the loss of his touch melting away as Ben swiped his fingers through her folds again, a muttered curse escaping his lips as he did. He cupped her sex, his massive hand covering her from mound to ass making her feel tiny in his hold. What was he so fucking big for? It was honestly rude of him. 

She could feel how soaked his hand was, his fingers leaving a wet trail over her ass as he moved his whole hand against her. Rey humped at his hand in encouragement.

It shouldn’t have been as surprising to her to feel Ben’s finger press against her asshole. He had been inching his way closer to the tight ring of muscle with each move of his hand and roll of her hips. Yet she still tensed at the contact. He gathered more of her wetness and returned his finger to her ass, circling the puckered hole. It also surprised Rey at how quickly she relaxed into the feeling. She had never let anyone touch her like this, fearing it would feel weird or dirty. But that’s not what she was feeling. At all. 

Maybe it was just because it was Ben.

“Is this ok?” His voice husky and low beside her ear.

“Y-yes.”

At her consent, Ben pressed his finger against the muscle. His finger slipping inside her ass to the first knuckle and then back out, swirling around and dipping back in. He repeated the motion several times. It was different, being fingered like this. A little uncomfortable, but way more pleasurable than she anticipated. Especially when he curled his finger inside her. Rey found herself trying to undulate her hips more. To open herself more to Ben so he could continue to play with her how he pleased. 

“Look at you,” he groaned. “Taking my finger so well. You’re so needy for me, aren’t you? Even this tight little ass of yours is desperate to be fucked.” Rey mewled as he wiggled his finger inside her. “You couldn’t deny it if you tried. You’re even wetter, dripping down my hand while I play with this sweet ass. Would you let me fuck you here, too?”

Rey moaned out a “ _Yes_ ” to her surprise and his.

Ben groaned, nipping at her shoulder and making her squeak in surprise.

“Maybe one day, baby. But right now, I really want to bury my cock deep inside your wet little pussy. How many questions do you have left?” 

She could hear the strain in his voice, internally preening over how affected Ben was, too. Rey checked her book and sighed in relief when she saw how close she was to finishing- both with her practice problems and to coming. 

“L-last qu-question,” she stuttered out.

“Thank fuck,” Ben muttered behind her. While his right hand continued to move between her legs, she felt his other hand move between their bodies as he worked to undo his jeans. Sighing, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and whispered “Hang on.”

_Hang on to what?_ She thought. 

Suddenly she was being lifted. She felt like a fucking bowling ball as he cradled her body to his, his finger sinking deeper into her ass and making her shudder and whimper. Ben worked his pants and underwear over his hips and down his thighs enough for his hard cock to spring free before settling back into the chair.

“Sorry, baby.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder in apology. Ben thrust his finger slowly in and out of her again, the heel of his hand adding pressure to her clit. In between kisses across her shoulder and up her neck he said, “If you can be a good girl and sit on my cock while you complete the last problem on your own, I promise to do whatever you want afterwards. How does that sound?”

Rey whimpered at his words. She wanted to be a good girl for him, to prove that she could complete the work. She wanted his cock. She wanted to push the limits of what “whatever you want” could mean.

“Yes, please,” she panted.

“Good girl,” rumbled from low in his chest. “Do I need a condom?”

“No, I...I’m good. I’m covered. And clean.”

“Me, too.”

After a few more strokes, Ben removed his finger and helped Rey position herself over his cock She took the tip with little effort, working her way inch by inch down his shaft. Both of them let out a long breath once he bottomed out inside her. She didn’t feel any pain, she just felt so _full_. Her cunt stretched to its limits, but loving every second of it. Bracing her hands on his knees, Rey lifted her hips and lowered herself back down a few times to get used to the stretch. Despite how she was dripping for him, she still needed to adjust. She lost herself in the feeling, his cock hitting her front wall with each down stroke just right that made her keen and arch her back. 

Ben gripped her hips tightly, holding her still in his lap. If Rey kept moving, he was going to embarrass himself by coming way too quickly. She squirmed in his grip and he groaned. She felt like a fucking dream. Her tight little pussy gripping his cock like a glove, like she was made to take his cock. It was taking every ounce of restraint he had to not fuck into her until she was screaming his name. 

“Baby, you gotta stay still for me.” The strain evident in his voice. “Remember, you’ve still got to finish your work. Only good girls get to cum.” Ben felt her walls flutter at his words. “You like that, baby?” He cupped her tits, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Rey shuddered in his arms. “You like being called a good girl?” He took her whimper as a yes. “Be a good girl for me and warm my cock while you work. Then you can cum.” The last bit of his restraint nearly snapped when he felt another gush of her arousal start to drip over his balls.

They say you learn something new every day. 

Tonight, Rey was learning that she could work through a complicated-ass equation that has given her trouble for the last several weeks while also being impaled on the biggest cock she has ever encountered. 

Not to mention the way Ben was teasing her nipples the whole time. 

Or that his dark honey voice kept praising her. 

“Look at you, taking my cock so well…….your perfect little pussy feels like a dream...….hot, wet, so fucking _tight_ …....I can’t wait to fuck this little cunt…....You’re doing so well…....I knew you could do these questions……..Such a good girl...…. _fuck_ ….”

She could feel a bead of sweat trickle down her temple. The strain of being _good_ and doing her work and _not_ riding this gorgeous hunk of man’s cock into oblivion was starting to get to her. Her thoughts were clouded with the prospect of all the dirty things she could ask for after her work was done, making it take longer to complete the problem at hand.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , you’re such a good girl, baby…...so good…...Wanna fuck you so bad…...Feel you cum on my cock……”

Just a little more and she’ll be done. Then she can ask for an arrangement for regular sex or just a weekend fucking marathon. Rey didn’t really care if it was just about sex for him, she could deal with it. Lock away her feelings for him just to get a chance to fuck him. She could do that, she could-

“So fucking beautiful….Wish you were mine….” Ben muttered quietly between kisses to her shoulder.

Rey dropped her pencil. She had finished her work, sure, but it was his quiet confession that surprised her into dropping the pencil. He must have noticed she had stopped because his chin was now resting on her shoulder as he peered over to check her work, his hands still moving over her breast. Her head swimming with the implication of his words.

“Good girl,” he purred, nuzzling the side of her face. “I knew you could do it.”

Ben rolled her nipples between his fingers, pulling her from her spiraling thoughts. She moaned, arching her back.

“I know you’re desperate to cum. Ride my cock, baby.”

So she did. Rey braced her hands on his knees like before and lifted her hips, slamming back down. Both of them moaning at the feeling. She continued to rise and fall on his cock, rolling her hips, riding him like she had been dreaming of. Using him for her pleasure. 

“Ben, _fuck_ , you feel so good.”

“You’re a goddamn dream, Rey.” Ben held her hips, helping her move after her movements faltered. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so close. I just- _hnnnngh…_ ”

“What do you need?”

“Touch my clit, _fuck_ , please touch my clit.”

Ben’s hand snaked down her body and found her clit, rubbing slow circles around the sensitive bud.

“Yes, _fuck!_ ” Rey threw her head back, increasing her pace. The circles he made over her clit increasing in time with her thrusts. “Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ …..just like that…. _oh God_ …..I’m gonna cum, _fuck_ , _fuck, fuck…._ harder….Yes- _Ooooh_ I’m gonna-”

Her entire body seized as her orgasm crashed through her system. Stars bursting behind her eyelids. Her spine tingling as endorphins rushed through her. Toes curling to the point of pain. 

Hands down the best orgasm of her life.

Ben felt a gush as Rey came with a cry. He held her hips tightly to his as her walls clamped around his cock like a vice. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew she looked beautiful in her pleasure. Hoping that a _next time_ really would happen between them so he could watch her face as she comes undone. 

When she regained control of her body, she rocked her hips, riding out the last ripples of her orgasm. Rey melted against his chest and tilted her head to kiss as far across his jaw that she could. He hadn’t cum yet and she wasn’t sure why he was holding back. Maybe his comment had just been an in-the-moment type thing and he didn’t really want her the way she wanted him. But she wanted to feel him cum, to claim her, even if it was for just this moment. So she continued to move over him in hopes it would encourage him to take her. When he still wasn’t moving to take his own pleasure, she reached up to cup his face.

“Please cum inside me, Ben. _Please_.” It was a desperate plea, Rey knew. It was needy and clingy but she didn’t care. 

His conscience had been the only thing that had kept him from coming when she did. Ben had feared in those last moments just before her orgasm that she would regret asking him to come in her, even though she had consented. He feared he had pressured her to consent in some way given the nature of their coupling. But hearing Rey’s voice crack as she practically begged for his cum made his still hard cock twitch with interest and need.

Ben groaned into her shoulder. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“Yes. _Please,_ Ben. I want to feel it. Want you to fill me up, claim me, mark me.”

A growl erupted from his throat, the last of his restraint snapping at her words. He held his arm around Rey’s middle and stood them up without pulling out. Ben swiped his other arm across the kitchen table, knocking all of her study materials to the floor with a bang. She couldn’t help but giggle at his actions.

“Something funny, sweetheart?” he whispered darkly, his hand moving to circle her clit again. 

“Ah! _Fuck_ ,” she exclaimed, panting. She was on the edge of being too sensitive, but his touch was too addictive.

“That’s what I thought,” Ben chuckled. “Now bend over the table like the good girl you are so I can fuck you like I’ve wanted to for the last few years.”

Her breath hitched at his confession. Her whole world practically turning upside down after hearing him actually verbalize what she’s been dreaming of hearing from his stupid plush lips all this time. She felt his hand on her back, gently pushing her so she’d bend over like he had asked, another rush of arousal spiking at his show of dominance. 

“So beautiful,” he praised, his hand rubbing gently up and down her back. “Ready for me, sweetheart?”

Rey looked over her shoulder and pushed back with a roll of her hips. “Stop teasing and fuck me.”

He grinned and chuckled, grabbing her hips and pulling out until just the head of his cock remained inside her before thrusting back inside slowly. Ben repeated the motion a few times, just enjoying the feeling of actually fucking her.

“So good, baby. So good,” he crooned. “Gonna fill you up. Gonna ruin this perfect pussy.” 

“Yes, Ben, yes! Fuck me harder, _please_.”

Ben increased the pace of his thrusts, slamming into her harder as he did. She rocked back to meet each of his thrusts, little grunts and moans escaping her each time. It was music to his ears. Feeling on the edge of his orgasm, Ben reached around her body to quickly circle her clit. Needing to push her over the edge again. 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Rey cried out. “Don’t stop, _fuck_ , please don’t stop!”

Bracing his other hand on the table beside her, Ben leaned over her body, surrounding her with his large form. “Come on, baby. Cum all over my cock and I’ll fill you up,” he ground out.

After another few frantic swipes of his fingers, Rey crashed over the edge of a second mind-blowing orgasm. Her knees feeling weak as her body shook with effort, thankful that his arm was still around her middle. Ben’s fingers kept moving over her clit, more gently- wringing out as much pleasure as he could from her spent body. It only took him a couple more thrusts before he was burying himself deep in her cunt, his cock twitching heavily as he painted her insides with his spend. His groan reverberating through her body from where he still lay above her. A quiet “fuck” ghosting over her shoulder and making her shiver.

The only noise in the room was the sound of their labored breathing as they sucked in air. They stayed joined together, neither able or willing to move. 

Once Rey’s breathing settled, she broke their silence.

“Dinner.”

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You said after this, you’d do anything I want.” She took another deep breath, more to settle her nerves than anything. “I want you to take me to dinner. On a date.”

“A date?”

She smiled to herself at how out of it he still was. She reached back and gave his thigh a squeeze before pushing up from the table to get him off her. She winced as he pulled out, already mourning the loss, and turned to sit on the kitchen table. 

“I’ve liked you for a really long time, Ben. But I didn’t think you felt the same, so I never said anything. And tonight you….you said you wished I was yours and that you’ve been wanting this for a while, too, and I-” Her nervous rambling was halted when Ben cupped her cheek, tilting her face back up to look at him. The boyish grin of his that she loved so much brightened his face.

“Will you go on a date with me, Rey?”

“Yes.” Returning his grin with a wide smile of her own.

“Dinner Friday night?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Ben closed the little distance between them and Rey finally, finally learned just how soft his lips were as he kissed her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you ever try out Ben's method of studying incentives, please share with the class if they worked or not.**
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't a complete dumpster fire (in a bad way). There will be one more chapter, more of an epilogue really. So I'll see you back for that!


	4. Learning Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots in time of Ben and Rey's budding relationship.
> 
> A minor snapshot:  
>  _Softly kissing her lips, Ben said, “You need to rest.”_  
>  “Mm’can still blow you,” her words of protest slurring together in her drowsiness.  
> “Later, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Tonight was for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cute fluff between our two lovebirds. <3
> 
> SYKE, of course there's smut!  
> This quickly spiraled into throwing darts at a board of kinks and seeing what sticks. Spoiler alert: there's mention of a lot of different kinks and sexy fun. So mind the tag updates! Some of it is literally just mentioning it in passing, but tagging anyway because, yeah. If I've missed a tag, please comment and let me know so I can add what I missed.  
> .  
> .  
> .

**First Date:**

To no one’s surprise, Rey and Ben’s first date had gone quite well, to say the least. Shy smiles, lingering touches, sweet words and shared laughter, easy conversation. The date was almost like any other day between the pair, the exception this time being that they could kiss each other at the end. Looking back, they both could only laugh at how nervous they had both been leading up to that evening. Especially considering all they had done during her study session just two nights prior. And what they had done _after_ their dinner that night. 

If anyone asked, the evening of their date was the start of their relationship. Choosing to save the details of the _actual_ catalyst for their relationship a secret. They didn’t need their friends to know _those_ details.

***

**A week together:**

Rey raced across the campus to Ben’s apartment. She had found out her grade for the test he had “helped” her to study for during class and could not wait to share with him the results. She could have texted him, but she wanted to see his face when she told him. 

Knowing that he was there waiting for her, she flung the door open without bothering to knock. Ben stood in the kitchen, finishing their dinner when she slammed the door behind her and dropped her bag.

“Hey, sweetheart. How was class?”

She didn’t even respond, just ran up to him and launched herself into his arms. Ben thanked his quick reflexes and the time he spent working out as he caught her easily. Before he could question her actions, Rey claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair. He groaned as her nails lightly scraped at his scalp and palmed her perfect ass in return. 

Briefly, Rey broke their kiss, but didn’t move more than a hair’s breadth away from him. 

“I made a B on my exam,” she said against his lips before kissing him again.

“I knew you could do it, baby.” He replied between fevered kisses. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Supporting her with one arm, Ben turned off the burners of the stove and moved their almost-complete dinner to the side. He returned his hand back to her ass, kneading the supple curves as he walked them to a clear area of the countertop and placed Rey on top. 

They stripped each other as quick as one would expect while refusing to part from their passionate kissing. While her hands worked his shaft, Ben let his fingers trail through her folds, groaning at how wet she already was for him. 

With just a couple of strokes, he bottomed out inside her tight, wet cunt. Rey didn’t even bother to take a minute to adjust to his length, already rolling her hips to encourage him to _move_. Rey had been wet throughout her class once she had found out her grade, too turned on by the prospect of what Ben’s reaction would be to her news. Running across campus while her clit throbbed between her legs had been its own form of glorious torture. She needed all of him, right now. 

Ben fucked her hard and fast on the countertop. Grunting words of praise between labored breaths. The drag of her pebbled nipples against his bare chest as her tits bounced with each trust driving them both mad. 

At the first hint of her walls fluttering around his cock, Ben slowed his movements. Rey whimpered in protest at his change in pace. His thumb found her clit, lightly flicking the sensitive bud. Her body twitched at the sensation, on the brink of being washed away by her climax.

“Ben, _please_ ,” Rey whined between labored pants. “Please let me cum. I don’t want the food to get cold.”

He chuckled, but didn’t give in to her request. “You’re the one that came in here and jumped me. Literally, if you recall.”

“Ben Solo I will wipe that smirk off your face if you don’t-- _Oh,_ _FUCK!_ ” Ben had pressed his thumb against her clit, circling it in quick movements, bringing Rey right to the edge in a matter of seconds.

He nipped at her earlobe and in a husky voice whispered, “You wanna cum on this cock, baby? Then _do it_.”

The demand in his voice sent a pleasurable chill up her spine making her shiver. With a few more hard thrusts and a chorus of _Yes_ , _Fuck_ , and _Don’t stop_ , Rey shattered around his cock as he continued to fuck into her, his thumb never ceasing its circles around her clit. 

“Ben,” she whimpered, “I can’t-- _fuck_ \-- I’m too sensitive-- _Ooohhh!_ ” 

Her whole body quivered under his continued ministrations until she was tipped over the edge again with a high pitched cry as he buried his cock deep in her cunt, painting her walls with his spend.

***

**One month together:**

By some miracle, Rey and Ben had made it a full month before their friends figured out they were together. It’s not that either of them were trying to keep the relationship a secret, they were just too caught up in their own little bubble of love (and love-making) to break the spell. They had not been subtle by any stretch of the imagination. Ben had laughed about it one day, chalking it up to the fact that he and Rey must have shown their friendship in such a close, touchy-feely way that their friends hadn’t noticed a change.

A new message from Poe popped up in their group text one night, suggesting the whole gang go out for drinks one Friday and let loose. All of their friends instantly agreed and a date was set.

While getting ready to leave for the bar, Ben and Rey got…. _distracted_ and ended up leaving Ben’s apartment later than they had planned. As such, all of their friends were already seated at a high-top table across the bar and on their second round of drinks. Rose had waved them over with a smile when she saw them enter the building. 

Kaydel narrowed her eyes at the pair when she spotted Ben’s hand tucked into Rey’s back pocket. When she noticed the dark splotch on the curve of Rey’s neck, Kaydel stood on the foot rung of her barstool, pointed an accusatory finger at them, and yelled across the bar, “Fucking finally!!”

***

**Six months together:**

Every Sunday evening had been dubbed Movie Night by Rey where she and Ben would cuddle on his couch and watch a movie that at least one of them had never seen before. One such night about six months into their relationship, Rey had dug her hand into the half eaten bowl of popcorn and touched something... _plastic_?

“Ben, what’s--?”

Rey looked at the plastic baggie covered in greasy butter she now held in her hand. A key sealed safely inside. When she looked up at her boyfriend, he already had his eyes on her, a loving smile on his face that showed his dimples. 

“Will you move in with me?” He asked, as simply as if asking what she’d want for dinner.

Her eyes stung with building tears. She moved the bowl of popcorn from his lap to the coffee table, tossing the key still in the bag beside it, before straddling his lap and pressing her mouth urgently to his. 

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked, a grin still on his face, when they broke for air.

“Yes, that’s a yes! Now shut up and kiss me.”

The movie was quickly forgotten as they continued to kiss. Clothing finding its way to the floor piece by piece. 

***

**By eight months together:**

Her eyes had been opened to what the world of foreplay and sex could really be. Both of them exploring new things they were discovering they liked. Some things-- like restraints and blindfolds-- were reserved for nights they wanted to take their time. Other things-- like toys, edging, and orgasm denial-- would find their way into their study sessions. 

An orgasm was an excellent motivator. So was spanking. 

Trying out pet names seeped into their every day, sometimes used just to rile up the other person. Kitten, baby girl, Daddy, Sir-- depending on the mood. Rey discovered she had a praise kink, finding that she’d do just about anything to hear Ben’s silky deep voice call her a _good girl_. And Ben loved her reactions: Watching her shudder, hearing her needy mewling, feeling how much wetter she would get or the way her pussy would clench.

One night, Ben had bound her wrists to their headboard and had her fuck herself backwards on his cock. Mixed in with his usual dirty talk, he slipped and called her his Dirty Little Slut. When she sank back on his cock and paused, he panicked. Thinking he had gone too far that time. But his panic was short-lived when he felt her walls clamping down on cock as she came hard. Something that had surprised them both. 

***

**A year together:**

It was nearly the end of Rey’s third semester of her program. Only one more semester remained and she will have earned her Master’s degree. Ben had been a crucial part of her success in her graduate studies. In the week leading up to an exam, he would help her go over the material a little each day. The night before an exam, he would _help_ in much the same way as he had that first time.

For their one year anniversary, Ben handed her a box wrapped in sleek black paper topped with a deep red bow. Inside the card, he had written _“To make good on my promise.”_ Rey eyed him with a confused grin as she tore the paper off to find an assortment of anal plugs that ranged in sizes. She flushed immediately, remembering how he had promised back on that first night to fuck her ass. That she had agreed. 

In all honesty, the gift shouldn’t have surprised her. They had conversations since that night about doing anal. Ben fingering her ass had been something they’ve done on many occasions since then. Hell, Rey had even enjoyed it when he ate her ass. The first time had been an accident, or so he still claims. Ben got a little too enthusiastic one day while eating her pussy and had licked her from ass to clit and back. Rey had jumped at the unexpected contact but melted into the sensation when he started tonguing her hole in earnest.

They started slow with the plugs, just like their research had suggested. Ben had pulled two orgasms from her using his fingers and mouth before he had even reached for the plug that first night. He opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and her asshole with the slick substance, before he worked her open with one finger. And then a second. He was constantly checking on her, making sure she wasn’t in any pain or discomfort.

When he did grab the plug, he added more lube to her and to the toy. Rey had been so thankful that Ben had been the one she was trying this with. The care and caution he took made her feel safe and relaxed. Pushing the plug in a little more after each withdrawal. He kissed across her back when they got to the widest part of the flared toy, adding more lube. 

“Look at you,” he whispered into her skin. “You’re doing so good, baby. Taking it so well.” He pushed the plug in a little more and held it still. “Such a good girl. _Fuck_ , baby, you look so good like this.”

Each husky word of praise from his lips heated her body more. Feeling the flared part of the plug enter her fully, Rey squeezed her eyes shut and moaned low in her throat, her upper half melting deeper into the mattress. He continued to praise her, rubbing gentle circles on her ass and lower back as she got used to the feeling. It was a different kind of fullness, but still pleasurable in it’s own way. Nothing could replace the pleasure as being stuffed with Ben’s thick cock.

When her breathing calmed, Ben tapped the end of the plug and it made Rey moan again. She couldn’t see how the corner of his mouth tipped up mischievously. He did it again several times when she least expected, watching how she squirmed in search of more. When he tugged on it, she pushed herself back into his touch, arching her back even further.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “Look at you begging for it. Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?”

“ _Yessssss_ ,” she nearly cried. “Only for you. _God_ , Ben, I need you. _Fuck_. Please.”

His palm returned to her back, rubbing gentle circles. “Sweetheart, as much as I want to fuck you right now, I don’t think it’s a good idea your first time with a plug. Even if it’s the smallest one. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Rey whimpered. “Please, Ben, _please_. I need you inside me.”

Ben’s cock was already throbbing in his boxers, ready and waiting to get in on the action. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not give in. Knowing that she was already going to be sore from the plug, he didn’t want to add any to her inevitable discomfort. So he moved a hand down and let his fingers slip through her folds. Feeling how soaked she was, Ben grit his teeth and spit a curse. He pushed two fingers into her needy cunt with no effort and Rey cried out in relief. 

She worked herself back against him, taking the pleasure she needed. She mewled as he started to repeatedly curl his fingers against her front wall. Rey begged him to touch her clit. Begged him to play with the plug. Begged him to make her cum. She was no longer just playing the part of his needy little slut, she _was_ his needy slut. And when Ben did touch her clit, she shattered. 

“You were so good, baby. So good. Such a good girl for me,” Ben cooed as he slowly removed the plug from her ass. He did so while she was still limp and pliable from her climax, hoping it would ease any discomfort of doing so. She still whimpered as the plug was removed. More from mourning the loss than from pain or discomfort.

He eased her down to the bed fully so Rey was laying on her back before dashing into their bathroom to grab a warm washcloth and another towel for part one he had planned for her aftercare. While he gently wiped her down, Rey sleepily mumbled a question about his own release. 

Softly kissing her lips, Ben said, “You need to rest.”

“Mm’can still blow you,” her words of protest slurring together in her drowsiness.

“Later, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Tonight was for you.”

“Love you.” Her words trailing off as she drifted into sleep.

“I love you, too.”

*****

**A few days before Graduation:**

“Ben, you don’t have to buy me a dress,” Rey weakly protested.

“I know. But I want to.” His large hand squeezed hers as they walked through the mall. “You’re graduating with your Master’s and I want to spoil you. Will you let me spoil you?”

 _Of course_ he gave her his puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes before kissing away his pout.

“Just this once.”

“We’ll see.”

Despite her reservations, she allowed Ben to lead her into a store that sold designer dresses. He hovered while she looked through rack after rack. Rolling her eyes when he reminded her for the third time not to look at the tags and only worry about whether she liked the dress or not. When most of them cost more than their bills, it was hard not to look at the tags and wince. He dutifully carried the ones that she picked out to try on, holding her hand as they were escorted back to where the fitting rooms were.

Rey was amazed that the store clerk didn’t check on them more often while she tried on dress after dress. She figured they’d have the dresses under tight supervision given their price tags. But she didn’t question it, just thankful that she didn’t have a clerk fishing for a commission check breathing down her neck. 

With each dress, Rey would do a little turn in the mirror, checking the fit from each angle as she tried to decide if it was The One for her Graduation or not. And for each dress, she would open the door of her fitting room to get Ben’s opinion. She wanted to look good for him as much as for herself, he was the one paying for it after all. He’d also be the one peeling her graduation robe off of her, too….

The black dress was nice, but too simple. The red one was a little too sexy for the occasion. The navy dress looked great on the rack, but ended up being so uncomfortable to wear. The jade green one, while Ben loved how it made her hazel eye’s pop, hugged her curves in all the wrong ways. 

She was trying on the last one while Ben reminded her from the other side of the door that they could go to as many stores as she wanted to find the perfect dress. That he didn’t want her to settle for something she wasn’t in love with. Rey was dreading the prospect of going to multiple stores as she zipped up the dress. When she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she let out a little gasp. 

“Ben, I really like this one,” she called through the door, interrupting his list of other stores they could visit.

“Really? You’re sure?” He rose from his seat and walked towards the fitting room door as Rey opened it for him to see. His heart nearly lept out of his chest when he saw the one she wore. 

It was white lace with a modest neckline and raw lace cap sleeves. The white against her tanned skin gave her a glow. Not to mention it hugged her curves perfectly, cinching her waist with a black ribbon belt. The skirt had a little ruffle and flared out slightly just below her hips. The hem landed about mid thigh, but with the flirty hem, if she bent over just right Ben knew he’d be able to see the lace panties she had worn that day. 

His mind couldn’t help but conjure a fantasy of Rey wearing a gorgeous white gown for a completely different occasion. Even just the thought of seeing her in a wedding dress, standing across from him with a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands was making him hard. His eyes raked over her body hungrily at the prospect of fucking Rey as his _wife_.

She could see the far away look in Ben’s eyes as he took in her form in the white lace dress. Could see the heat in his stare, how the black of his pupils slowly overtook the amber color she loved so much. Rey knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. And would be a liar if she claimed she wasn’t thinking the same thing.

“Ben?” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Since he wasn’t focused on her face, Ben would probably take it as nerves at his lack of response. In reality, it was to get friction and stave off her growing arousal under his hungry gaze.

He shook himself from his thoughts, reaching out tentatively to hold her hips. “Sorry, sweetheart. It’s just that...I mean you just look-- _fuck_.” Giving her hips a squeeze.

“Is that a good fuck or a bad fuck?” She teased.

Ben crowded her into the fitting room, closing the door behind them with his foot. Pulling her into his body, he closed the distance and growled, “Very good.”

Rey giggled at his response only for her laughter to be quickly silenced by a passionate kiss. He held her close as he ground his hips into her, pulling a soft moan from her throat.

“See what you do to me, baby?” he whispered between kisses he placed across her jaw and down her throat. “I just wanna bury my cock in your little pussy right here.”

“ _Yes_.”

He looked at her in a mix of surprise and excitement. “Really?”

“Yes,” Rey turned them and pushed at his chest. “Now sit down.” She quickly locked the door of the fitting room while Ben settled on the little bench and undid his pants, pulling out his straining cock. Instead of sitting on his lap, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her hand around his shaft, giving it a few slow pumps before wrapping her lips around his head and laving at it with her tongue.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grit out between his clenched teeth. Rey had a sinful mouth on her already, but seeing her between his legs with her mouth stretched around his cock while she was in that white dress was _killing him_ . “Baby, I love your fucking mouth. _Shit_.” His fingers tangled into her hair, adding pressure to the back of her head to encourage her to bob up and down. Which she did, taking as much of his shaft that she could handle until he was hitting the back of her throat. She moaned low again, the vibrations shooting straight through his body making him groan. “If you keep this up, I’m gonna cum, baby. And I really wanna cum in you.” But his grip on her hair betrayed his words. 

She released him with a wet pop, giving the head a few little kitten licks before rising to her feet with a smug grin. Rey always enjoyed seeing how well she could make her giant of a boyfriend a whimpering mess. It was good to turn the tables sometimes. 

Ben pulled her into his lap, forcing her to grind down on his cock, pulling a whimper from her. “Don’t forget who’s in charge baby girl.”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered.

He hooked a finger into her underwear and pulled the lacy material to the side, lining himself up at her entrance with his other hand. With the head of his cock notched at her entrance, Ben slipped his hands under the hem of the dress to hold her hips as Rey lowered herself onto him. He palmed her ass as she bottomed out, rocking her forward in his lap just enough. 

Rey’s breath hitched at the added sensation of her lace underwear rubbing against her clit. She gripped his shoulders for support as she started to rise and fall on his cock slowly. The drag of him at this angle with the rough lace made her eyes roll back in her head. 

“You like that, baby?” She could only nod her head, too consumed by the pleasure. “Yea, you do. Such a good girl riding my cock.” Her answering moan was louder that time. “Shh, you gotta be quiet. You don’t want us to get caught, do you?” He could feel her get wetter as he thrust up into her. “Does that turn you on? You want someone seeing what a little slut you are, getting fucked in here?”

She hid her face in Ben’s neck, whimpering. She pressed her lips together tightly in a desperate effort to stay quiet. They had never talked about having public or even semi-public sex before. Usually just sticking to teasing one another, keeping themselves in check long enough to get somewhere private to finally give in. But something about today made Rey vibrate with a desperate need to fuck Ben right here, right now in the fitting room. 

She has to admit that the chance of being caught hadn’t even crossed her mind, but she couldn’t deny that the chance of being heard or found by someone spiked her arousal. She saw how the clerks of the store had been eye fucking him while they shopped. Rey almost wanted one of the women to find him fucking her hard and deep. So those bitches would know _exactly_ who Ben belonged to. She rode him a little harder at the thought only to be brought back to reality with a slap to her ass.

“No one gets to see how greedy your pussy is for my cock. How your tits bounce for me, begging to be sucked. How your perfect ass sticks out when you arch your back. Or how your face twists with pleasure that only _I_ can give you. You’re my dirty little slut. All _mine_.”

“Just yours,” Rey whispers into his neck. She moans as Ben picks up his pace, fucking up into her harder as he pulls her hips down to meet him each time.

“Cum on my cock and I’ll fill this pretty pussy up. Then I want you to stand at that counter like a good girl with my cum drips down your thighs while I buy this fucking dress. Got it?”

“ _God yes_ . Please make me cum. Please, Ben, _fuck…_ ” 

Ben pulls her hips down to be flush in his lap, holding her in place with one hand as he fucks up into her. His other hand moves between them, fingers finding her clit, leaving the lace of her underwear as a barrier as he circles the hardened bud.

At the first flutters of her climax, Rey whines, morphing into a squeal as he adds more pressure to her clit. She bites his shoulder to muffle her moans as he chases his own release. Ben holds her close as he grunts, feeling his cock twitch inside her followed by the familiar feeling of his cum.

At the register, Rey stands as nonchalantly as she can muster as she feels Ben’s cum trickle down her thighs. She squeezes them together in an effort to keep it in. Meanwhile, Ben chats politely with the sales clerk as she rings them up as if he hadn’t just finished fucking his girlfriend in the dressing room. Rey tries not to grin when she notices both of the sales women glaring at her during the transaction. And she couldn’t fight the urge to pull Ben down for a deep kiss before leaving the store, thanking him for the dress as a parting reminder to those women who Ben belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dress in the last part:  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> You may have also noticed I upped the chapter count... Because I have no self control and all of this ran away from me. But you're not complaining, right? See you next chapter! ;)


	5. Time to Party, Turn up the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's graduation. What could these two possibly have planned in way of celebration?
> 
> _“Having trouble?” Ben asked, his hand lightly massaging Rey’s thigh.  
>  “No, no problems,” Rey squeaked. She hadn’t been able to sit still the entire drive back to their apartment. Wiggling in her seat every so often. Each time making Ben smirk.  
> “You sure?”  
> “Mhmm.”   
> The drive back to the apartment seemed to be taking much longer than the drive to her graduation. And it was killing her.   
> His hand on her bare thigh wasn’t helping either.  
> “We’ll be home soon. Then you can take that nap of yours,” he chuckled. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of AD gracing us with such quality content on Last Week Tonight, I gift you this hornt chapter. Work and my own classes have taken over (the semester is almost over), so I'm sorry for the delay! But I think it will be worth it?
> 
> Some tags have been updated. Enjoy!  
> .  
> .  
> .

Almost two years after that fateful study session, Rey was graduating with her Master’s degree. Sitting among the rows and rows of graduates all listening (or half listening) to someone from the university talk, Rey sat in her robes with a smile on her face. She knew that Ben and some of their friends were sitting somewhere in the crowd listening, too. Patiently waiting for her to walk across the stage to collect her diploma and, no doubt, embarrass her with obnoxiously loud cheers as her name is called. Her warning to them be damned.

Another speaker took the stage to congratulate the graduates and Rey couldn’t help but let her mind wander, thinking back to everything that’s happened over the last few years and all the things to look forward to in the years to come. She squirmed in the uncomfortable folding chair at the thought.

Finally it was time. She stood with the rest of her program and made their way to the stage. When her name was called, Rey had been right. She could hear her friends hoot and holler as she walked across the stage. Her heart did flips as she heard Ben’s deep baritone voice yelling over the others. With a huge smile on her face, Rey shook hands with the university president and accepted her degree. Her friends didn’t let up until her foot left the final step from the stage.

Once the graduates were proclaimed official in their status and caps were tossed into the air, Rey made her way through the crowd to find her own little family. Rose and Finn found her first, attacking her in a tight embrace with cheers and tears as the rest made their way over and joined in the group hug. Ben stood to the side, hands in his pockets, as he waited for their friends to release his girlfriend. When Rey’s head popped out from the group, he grinned, snapping a picture as she mouthed ‘Help me’ to him.

It took some effort, but he managed to free her from their friends and into his own loving embrace.

“This calls for a celebration!” Poe cheered. “First round is on me!”

“It’s not even six o’clock yet, Poe. At least get some food in your system first! We’re not in college anymore,” Finn laughed.

“Fiiiine,” Poe whined. “Then dinner first, celebratory drinks after.” He claps his hands together, “Done.”

While their group of friends agreed and began plotting where they could all go, Rey burst their bubble, “As great as that sounds, guys, I’m going to have to pass tonight.”

A chorus of “Reyyyyyy” and “Nooooo” came from her friends.

“I’m tired!” She defended with laughter. “I just really want to go home and rest.”

Kaydel stood with her hands on her hips. “Are you seriously about to turn down food to go and what? Nap? At 5:30 in the evening?” She accused.

“Uh, yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying. I barely got any sleep leading up to finals and I’m ready to sleep for the next week.” Ben’s hand moved from where it was on her hip to rub her lower back in support of her choice. Rey leaned further into his side.

“And whose fault is it that you didn’t get any sleep?” Kaydel gave Ben an accusatory once over.

“This isn’t Ben’s fault,” Rey replied. “He’s been helping me study.”

“Study. Right. Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Their friend deadpanned.

“I can show you the flash cards,” Ben supplied.

“No one wants to see your dick, Ben!” Kaydel exclaimed, covering her eyes.

“What?? No! That’s not-” 

Rey cut him off, patting his chest. “None of that was an innuendo, Kay,” she said between giggles. “He really has been helping me study.”

Their group of friends were in various stages of hysterical laughter and modification at Kaydel’s accusation and outburst. Even the couple in question were split: Rey laughing and Ben turning beet red.

Kaydel continued to eye the couple suspiciously. “You two are secretly some kinky fuckers and you can’t change my mind.”

“I  _ really  _ don’t want to picture any of that,” Finn whined.

“Too late,” Poe added. His face twisted at first in disgust and then morphing to thoughtful.

“Annnnnd on  _ that  _ note, we’re heading out.” Ben turned away from the group, tugging Rey along with him by the waist.

“Next weekend we’ll go out to celebrate!” Rey called back over her shoulder. “Promise!”

***

“Having trouble?” Ben asked, his hand lightly massaging Rey’s thigh.

“No, no problems,” Rey squeaked. She hadn’t been able to sit still the entire drive back to their apartment. Wiggling in her seat every so often. Each time making Ben smirk.

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.” 

The drive back to the apartment seemed to be taking much longer than the drive to her graduation. And it was killing her. 

His hand on her bare thigh wasn’t helping either.

“We’ll be home soon. Then you can take that nap of yours,” he chuckled.

***

They were on each other the minute the apartment door closed behind them. Ben wrapped an arm around her to pull her against his front, attacking her mouth for a deep kiss. Rey twined her arms around his neck in an effort to stay standing against his lust driven assault. He pulled back enough to kiss across her jaw and down her neck, his hands pushing the black graduation robe off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet and was left without a care as Ben gripped her thighs and lifted her. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to sit through that knowing what you were wearing under here?” He growled against her skin.

Rey locked her legs around his middle. “I think I have some idea,” she replied while rocking her hips against his hard cock that was still trapped in his slacks. 

Holding his face with both hands to keep him in place as she shoved her tongue back into his mouth. He kneaded the flesh of her ass with another growl. His own tongue fighting for dominance as he blindly walked the familiar path to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Ben lowered her to her feet at the foot of the bed. Rey turned them so his back faced the bed and pushed his chest, urging him to sit down.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“For me?”

“Mhmm. As a thank you for all your help.”

His face softened. “Sweetheart, you didn’t have to-”

“I know, but I wanted to. Now shut up before I lose my nerve.”

Ben pretended to zip his lips.

Rey swayed her hips back and forth to a beat in her head, her hands trailing slowly over her neck, chest, stomach, hips and back up. Ben adjusted himself when he realized she was doing a strip tease. He watched with rapt attention, his cock begging to be touched, released, anything.

She reached behind herself to unzip the dress, slipping her arms out of the lace cap sleeves but still holding it to cover her chest. Slowly she lowered it, revealing two straps around each breast that seemed to only provide a faux sense of any actual support. As the dress pooled at her hips, revealing her chest in its entirety, the cups of the bra looked just as useless- they were half cups made of sheer white lace. Her rosy nipples already hard and poking through. His mouth watered in anticipation of teasing the hard buds with his tongue as she mewled for him. She shimmied the dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor, revealing matching white lace panties. Rey did a slow turn for him, showing off just how sheer the lace was. 

Bending forward, with her ass to him, Ben was able to make out the  _ other  _ little part of her graduation gift. The clear crystal jewel sparkled in the low light of their bedroom as Rey swayed her hips.

Ben rolled his neck and groaned. “Baby, you’re fucking killing me here.”

Rey giggled, standing back up and walking towards him. She smoothed her hands from his shoulders and down his chest before unbuttoning each straining button of his shirt. Ben held her hips, his hands flexing against her sides, waiting to pounce the moment she granted permission. 

“Is this why you were so insistent I leave the room after helping you with the plug earlier?”

She smiled at the strain in his voice, knowing her choice of lingerie was having the desired effect on him. “I didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Do you like it?”

He pulled her down to straddle his lap, bucking up into her. “You tell me.” He kneads at her ass, pulling her to rub against his straining erection before moving one hand to tap at the exposed jewel of the plug until she throws her head back and moans deeply. Ben stops and holds her steady, meeting her eyes. “How are you feeling, sweetheart? Still ok?”

“Yeah,” Rey breathes. “Still good.”

“Was it too painful sitting through the graduation?”

“Just a little uncomfortable at first. But that eased as I moved a little. I’m ok,” she reassured, cupping his jaw with one hand. “I actually forgot it was there for a while, then I shifted and was reminded of what I had to look forward to.”

“I just want to make sure.”

“I know.” Rey kisses him slow and sweet. “Thank you. So you like your surprise?”

“I do. Very much,” Ben replies as he ducks his head and pulls one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and laving at it through the scrap of lace.

Rey threads her fingers through his hair for purchase as he moves to the other breast to give it equal attention. Through her panting and whimpers she says, “I...bought a...garter belt...to match...but the...dress...was too...short.”

Ben released her nipple with a wet pop and looked up at her through his lashes. “A garter belt?” He raised a curious eyebrow, “Tights, too?”

“Yeah,” she squirmed in his lap, needing more stimulation now that he had stopped. “But you could see the clips and the top of the thigh highs from under the dress.”

“Go put it on.”

“What?” She laughed.

He gave her ass a light smack with his hand making her squeal in surprise. “Go put on the belt and the tights.”

“But-”

“Or none of this.” Ben wiggled the plug. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned in response. He helped her off his lap, giving her ass another light smack just to watch it bounce. “And take the panties off.”

While Rey did as requested, Ben finished undressing himself and gathered everything they would need for later. He waited on the edge of the bed, gripping the base of his cock with one hand to give himself the barest hint of relief. 

The bathroom door creaked open and out stepped Rey in the bra, garter belt, nude thigh highs, and her black heels. Sans panties, as requested. Ben stroked his cock slowly as she did a small turn. He already knew the garter belt wasn’t going to be in one piece by the time they were done tonight. The bra and thigh highs, too, probably. 

Replacing them would be  _ well worth it _ .

“Is this better?” Rey asked, straddling his lap again.

“Much.” Ben’s hands roaming over her body and guiding her to rub against his cock. 

“So how do we want to…. _ Ah! _ ” Her thought was interrupted as he played with the plug. 

Ben had gifted it to her the day before, a shimmery gold colored anal plug with a clear jewel on the end. It was bigger than the others they had, the next step up that she needed in order to take his cock safely. The lightest tap to the jewel had her choking on a moan. Sitting through graduation with it in place had been an experience to say the least. The students that had been seated around her probably worried that something was wrong with her. The secrecy of it just made her need to squirm more during the ceremony. 

“Just like before,” Ben reminded, his voice rumbling low in his chest with a sinful promise. “Gonna get you good and wet. Make you cum a few times before we even try. And if you still want to after that, I’ll fuck this pretty little ass of yours.”

“Hnnnnnnngh yes please.”

“Good girl. Now. How do you want to cum first? On my fingers or my face?”

Rey whined, thinking, rocking against his cock harder. “Face,” she gasped.

Ben removed her from his lap and laid down on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. He guided her as she kneeled and straddled his chest, hovering her already dripping core over his face. 

“Remember to hold onto the headboard, baby.” She nodded down at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her hands had barely gripped the headboard when Ben flattened his tongue and licked from her entrance to her clit. He circled the bud with the tip of his tongue a few times and Rey was panting hard above him. 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

He prodded at her entrance a few times. Dipping his tongue in and out slowly and circling her entrance. Lapping up her juices and sucking at her lips. His nose hitting against her clit each time he moved his head in an effort to get as deep as he could. Rey mewled and moaned above him. She’d pant and beg for more. Telling him “right there” or “don’t stop.” Her knuckles would whiten as she gripped the headboard harder. Her toes curling in her heels as he gave what she asked for. 

“Oh _ gawwwwwd _ ,” her voice wobbled as Ben guided her to ride his nose. “ _ Fuck _ ...I’m so close….fuck fuck  _ fuck… _ .I’m gonna cum.  _ Fuck  _ I’m gonna...” 

He felt her body shaking above him and he knew she was right on the edge. He swiped his nose roughly a few more times before wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud and sucking hard. He  _ really  _ hoped their neighbors were out for the night. Or the whole weekend. The last thing he wanted was another note left on their door.

Rey shattered above him a second later, crying out his name as she came. Her walls may have been clamping around nothing, but the sensation of her body naturally tugging at the larger plug just prolonged her pleasure and made her shudder and twitch. Ben’s hands gently soothed over her thighs as she rode it out. When he gave her clit a few kitten licks, she lowered a hand with the intent of pushing his head away, only to miss. She dropped her head and weakly laughed as she whined for him to stop. He did stop, but the bastard also had the audacity to chuckle as he maneuvered out from under her.

“Ready for another, baby?” Ben smiled into her shoulder as he crowded behind her on his knees, rubbing his dick between her thighs in slow strokes. 

“Give me a minute,” she laughed breathlessly, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

Ben’s hands roamed over her body as he pressed loving kisses across her shoulders and neck. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I love you so much. You’re strong and fierce and smart as hell.” Cupping her tits he added, “Sexy as fuck. My beautiful, amazing, stunning, girl.” He rolled her nipples between his fingers. “My good girl. So eager.” His hips increased their pace. “Always so wet for me. Wanting to please.” 

Her breathing grew ragged again under his attention. Heating her skin with each word of praise. Rey lifted an arm to card her fingers through his hair as he continued. His kisses becoming more insistent. She melted into him, letting the pleasure sweep her away. Until she felt his fingers fold over the lace of her bra cups and tug. The sound of lace ripping seemed to echo in the room. 

“Ben! What-”

“I’ll buy you more, baby,” he promised between wet kisses against her throat. “Lace was in the way.  _ Fuck _ , I love your tits.” Ben scooted back, pulling her with him, before gently pressing on her back with one massive hand. The minute Rey complied, he leaned forward to engulf her body with his torso, still pumping his dick slowly between her legs without entering her. One hand continued to play with her tits as the other smoothed down her stomach and between her legs, his fingers deftly finding her clit and circling it. 

“ _ Fuck _ you’re so wet.” She moaned in reply. “So fucking wet. Jesus. I just wanna fuck into you right now. Pound you into the mattress. Do you want that?”

“Yes! Please, Ben.  _ Please  _ fuck me.”

“Give me one more, baby. Cum one more time and I’ll fuck your pretty ass so good. Make you feel so good.”

Rey whined as his fingers circled her clit faster. With his pelvis continuously bumping into her, the plug was moving with each thrust, drawing her to the edge of her second orgasm quickly. On another thrust, his tip breached her entrance and she cried out. Ben froze above and behind her. Not wanting to pull out and end up hurting her.

“ _ Fuck _ , are you ok? Rey?”

She took a few deep breaths. Was she  _ ok _ ? She was horny as fuck, on the cusp of a second amazing orgasm, and just wanted to be absolutely  _ wrecked _ . “Keep going.”

“What?”

“Keep,” Rey pushed back, taking more of his cock, “ _ hnnnngh-- _ going.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben tried to hold her hips still but it didn’t do any good. She continued to work herself on his cock. 

“So good…..so fucking good….” she chanted between pants until she had him seated fully inside her. “ _ Oh, fuck. _ Oh,  _ shit _ . I’ve never felt so fucking  _ full _ . Ben, you feel so good, please move. Please, please, please…” she begged.

Ben reached up with one hand and gripped the headboard, his other hand gripping her garter belt. His breath was nearly knocked out of his lungs once he was fully inside her. “ _ Fucking Christ, _ Rey,” he grit out with effort. “You’re so goddamn  _ tight _ .  _ Fuck! _ Don’t move.  _ Shit _ . If you move I’m gonna cum.” Her walls tried to flutter at his words and the sound Ben made in response to the additional tightness was inhuman.

It was so hard for Rey not to move. She was used to the fullness of being fucked by him, but now? Now she felt like if she moved, she may actually be split in two. But the urge to move was overriding any sense Fueled by pure, unadulterated  **_need_ ** . 

“Ben, please,” she whined, desperate. Pushing her face into the mattress and arching her back ever so slightly in encouragement. “I can take it. I’ll be good, I promise. Please. Please let me show you.”

“Fuck….Fuck….” He took a few deep breaths to center himself. He didn’t want to cum so quickly and ruin their night, but his girl needed him. “You are my good girl,” he reminded, to soothe any panic she had in the contrary. “So good for me. My perfect girl.” Ben released his grip on the headboard to rub his hand softly over her back, his other hand keeping the garter belt in a death grip.

“If we do this,” he said slowly, “Then I’m not fucking your ass tonight.”

Rey whined below him, unhappy with being denied trying anal like they had been planning. Ben’s hand came down on her right ass cheek making her jump and squeak in surprise. In theory, it had been a good idea, but as her body jostled and her walls clenched, he instantly regretted providing her the reminder of who was in charge.

“Maybe this weekend depending on how you’re feeling, but not tonight. I won’t risk hurting you. I’m still questioning if this is even a good idea.” 

“Ok…no anal,” she relented. “But  _ please  _ fuck me like this….Or grab the lube and let me ride you…. I don’t really care which at this point...As long as I get to feel like you’re fucking both holes.”

Rey could feel every ridge and vein of his enormous cock. Could practically feel his heartbeat as he twitched inside her as she begged. He grunted above her. She was going to be the death of him, no question. But her words helped him fall back into his roll for her.

“Such a greedy little slut. You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? Sure you can handle being fucked like this, little girl?” Ben reached to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube as she mewled below him, completely as his mercy. 

“Yes!  _ Please! _ I’ll be so good, I promise.  _ Please! _ ”

Ben started to slowly pull out. Trying not to hurt her (or cum). “I’m gonna lube up and then you’re going to work yourself over my cock like the needy little slut you are. Understand?” His question punctuated by the sound of the lube bottle popping open.

“Yes, sir.” She whined at the loss of him, feeling completely empty despite the large plug still in place. Rey could hear the slick sounds as he pumped his cock and it just made her wetter. Knowing that soon she would get to ride him and take her pleasure as she pleased. Before adding lube around the plug, Ben warned her it might be cold. As it dripped down from one hole to the other, Rey shuddered. 

Positioning himself at her entrance again, he asked once more for confirmation. Rey huffed out a breath and wiggled her hips impatiently as she said, “Ben, if I’m not riding your thick cock in the next minute, I might actually punch you.”

He couldn’t help but choke on a laugh. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure,” he adds as he slides through her folds, adding more lube as he did.

“And I love you for it,” she replied adoringly, moving in sync with him, “But right now I just want you to wreck me. Ok?”

“Yep, can do,” Ben replied quickly, then added, “Alright, we should be good.” He’s pretty sure he hears a muffled ‘Oh thank god’ from her just before she begins to sink slowly back onto his cock. He grits his teeth. The lube was definitely a good idea, but there’s no escaping the fact that his dick feels like it’s in the hottest, wettest vice in the history of ever. 

Rey seats herself fully on his beautiful cock once more, panting with effort while she contemplates her next move. Does she fuck herself hard and fast? Or does she go slow until both of them are begging for release? She pulls off of him slowly, until only the tip remains. Moaning at the feel of every ridge and vein dragging against her walls. Rey does so again and again, getting used to the difference between being stuffed from both holes to still feeling full even while her pussy clinches in protest at the loss of his cock. She can hear Ben moaning and grunting above her as she works herself. When she started to bounce back on his shaft harder, his grip on her garter belt tightened, the lace stretching and twisting partially around his fist. Rey tried to revert back to her slow thrusts, but Ben wasn’t having it. He growled, using his grip on the lace to control her movements at the harder, faster pace. She cried out each time she was impaled by his thick cock. Her voice growing a little higher pitched each time. She could feel tears start to gather in her eyes. It all felt too damn good. Her pleasure peaking in ways she had never experienced before.

“That’s it, baby. You wanted to be a little slut and ride my cock, then you’re going to bounce on it.” He watched as Rey sank her front half further into the mattress. Her sounds muffled by the bedding, but still loud. Any time Ben started to worry that it was getting to be too much, she would moan deep in her chest or keen at the filthy words that fell from his mouth.

“Look at you.  _ Fuck _ . Taking me so well. You were made for me, baby. Made to take my cock like this. My needy little girl. Such a good girl. You like this? Huh? Yeah, you do. Play with your tits, baby. Play with those perfect little nipples for me.”

Greedy for more, Rey wiggled her arms until she could palm at her breasts. Plucking and pinching her nipples the way she hoped Ben would.

Ben could feel her clenching around him as she played with herself. He wasn’t sure if what he felt dripping down his balls was lube or her at this point. With his free hand, he grabbed the lube again, adding more around the plug. He tugged at the jewel, working the toy slowly. Twisting and turning it to give her more. He felt more liquid dripping from her cunt as she keened below him, arching into it like a cat in heat.

“Good girl.”

He continued to work the plug with his free hand until he removed it fully from her ass. Rey cried out at the loss, working herself harder over him to make up for it.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” Ben drops the plug on the waiting towel and grabs the small wand he was originally going to use on her clit while he fucked her ass. He released the lace at the small of her back long enough to cover the wand with more lube before teasing the gaping ring of muscle with it. 

The wand wasn’t anywhere near the same girth, but Rey was loving the feeling anyway. He started to thrust it in as she pulled off his cock and pulled the wand out as she thrust back, giving her the feeling of being fucked in tandem. Only Ben controlled all of her pleasure.

“Oh, Ben. Oh,  _ Fuck _ . Please don’t stop. Fuck, that’s good.”

Of all the things they had tried together, Ben experiencing for himself what one of her vibrators felt like was something they had yet to breach. Something neither of them had ever voiced as something of interest. And yet...his thumb found itself stroking lightly over the button of the small wand. Not hard enough to turn it on, but enough that he could feel the raised symbol for the button. 

Until he actually pressed it.

The wand buzzed to life at the lowest setting, knocking the wind out of Ben as he fell forward. Bracing himself with one hand gripping the bedding beside her head until his knuckles whitened. “ _ Holy fucking shit _ ,” he spit through gritted teeth. “Fucking  _ fuck _ .” Rey whimpered “ _ Oh, Jesus fucking Christ _ ” into the bedding. Her body shaking in time with the added stimulation. She was on the verge of overstimulation to the point of pain, but she needed to fucking cum.

It took great effort, but Ben’s free hand found her clit and started to circle it. Muttering that he needed her to cum. It didn’t take but another flick of his finger before Rey was positively  _ wailing _ as her orgasm hit. Ben used the last bit of his control to pull the wand from her ass and switched it off, tossing it back onto the towel. Rey was still coming as he finally let go with a long, low groan. More and more of his cum released deep inside of her from what had to be the longest orgasm he’s ever had.

“Are you ok?” He asks between labored panting, sounding dazed.

“Uh-huh.” Her breathing just as erratic. 

“I’m gonna pull out. Ok?” 

“S’ok,” she slurs back.

As he does, they both audibly wince at the loss. He collapses beside her on an empty part of the mattress as Rey lets her hips finally fall. Neither could move if they tried. Too spent. Too sated. Comfort wasn’t something either could comprehend at the moment. 

After some time, Ben moved to lay more comfortably on his back, gently pulling Rey into his side. Both of them were sticky with sweat and cum and lube, but neither cared as their breathing regulated and their heartbeats calmed. 

“We should get cleaned up.”

Rey hummed, snuggling closer. “We should.” An unspoken ‘but I don’t want to move’ hung between them. She was sore, but only in the best of ways. Her body may protest tomorrow, but fuck if she cared right now. Rey wanted to get wrecked and Ben had more than obliged, despite his concerns. It made her grateful once again that he was the one she was with. He started to stir and she whined in protest, hugging him tighter. 

“Sweetheart, I’ve got to get you cleaned up. Here,” Ben replaced himself with one of the pillows to hug. He took the toys into their bathroom to be cleaned later and started the bath, adding her favorite bath soak. Lavender filled the air as the tub filled. He then grabbed a washcloth to clean himself before grabbing another and returning to Rey. Ben gently cleaned her, massaging her thighs and calves when he was done wiping away the excess lube and cum. Rey buried her face in the pillow she held and moaned as his hands kneaded her achy muscles. “None of that,” Ben tutted with a chuckle. “This is aftercare, not foreplay.”

“Then don’t be so good with your hands.”

“I don’t remember you complaining before.”

“Not complaining, Benjamin, stating facts.”

“Bathtime, sweetheart.” He gathers her into his arms in a bridal carry with a smile. “Maybe that will help calm you down.”

Rey wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re so cute because for somewhat with a Master’s Degree, you’re pretty dumb sometimes.”

“Excuse me?” He laughs, lowering her to her feet beside the tub.

“You’re about to join me in a nice warm bath-” her hands make their way up his still bare chest, “-Naked. After some mind blowing sex.” She runs her hands through his damp hair, teasing his ears. “And you think I’m  _ not  _ going to get horny over that?”

She squeaks and giggles when his hand makes contact with her ass. “Brat.”

“Only for you,” she reminds, standing on her tiptoes for a sweet kiss. 

He hums against her lips. “Damn right. Now get in the bath, while I get something from the kitchen.”

Her eyes sparkle at the promise of what she assumes will be food. Which is good, because she’s starving. After Ben disappears, she takes a moment to pee and wipe off what little remains of the simple makeup she had worn for her graduation before hopping into the tub. With her eyes closed, Rey thinks about how great her life has been. How thankful she is that the universe put Ben and her other friends into her life. Nothing could make this moment better than maybe some music.

And some food.

And Ben, of course.

“You better not be touching yourself.” His voice startled her from her daydreams.

“I am not.”

“The look on your face says otherwise,” he tilted his head with a knowing grin playing across his face.

“You can have a taste if you don’t believe me,” Rey wiggled her fingers at him playfully.

“Hmm, maybe later,” he winked. “Now move up so I can join you.”

She moved the best she could, considering the size of their tub, and Ben squeezed himself in behind her. A tray of something balanced in his hand, high above their heads. A bottle of water is lowered in front of her and she takes it willingly, chugging down half of it in one go. He chuckles, and takes the bottle from her. 

“I can cook us a real dinner later, but I figured this could tie us over for a little while.” Ben finally lowers the tray so her playful little grabby hands could finally reach.

Rey does her little food-happy-dance in his lap as she takes in the choices he has prepared for them. Strawberries, cubes of cheeses, grapes, blueberries, slices of meats, a ring box….it all looked so good that she didn’t know what to eat first.

Wait.

Ben’s free hand reached around and picked up a grape, but Rey slapped his hand away.

Her eyes focused back on the ring box that was nestled among the snacks.

A ring box.

Ring. Box.

_ Ring box. _

Her hand tentatively reached for it. “Ben?” Her voice wabbled.

“Open it, sweetheart,” he whispered, nuzzling her hair.

Rey gasped as she revealed the ring tucked safely inside. An oval cut diamond, haloed by a collection of equally stunning smaller diamonds on a rose gold band sparkles up at her.

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were the only woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” Ben’s low voice came from behind her, his low tone rumbling through her chest. “I had almost resigned myself to believing that would never be a reality. That I’d just watch you blossom and shine from the sidelines. And I’m very,  _ very glad _ that I still held out hope.”

Without a word, Rey took the tray from his hand and twisted until she could safely put it on the closed toilet seat. She moved to straddle his lap, searching his eyes. Her own shining with unshed tears. 

Ben reached over and plucked the ring from it’s box without breaking eye contact with her as he continued, “My feelings for you have only grown stronger since we’ve been together.” He grasps her left hand. “You are my everything, Rey. And I’d like to prove that to you every day. Forever. If you’ll have me.” 

Unable to speak around the lump in her throat, Rey nodded. Her bottom lip trembled and tears streamed down her face as Ben slipped the ring onto her finger. He cupped her face with both hands and brought her face to his, kissing her soundly. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I upped the chapter count. I have an idea for an epilogue, so let me know in the comments if you're interested in one (1), yes, I swear it, ONE final chapter with these two horn-dogs. If there's enough interest in an epilogue, I'll even out myself!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> Rey's Lingerie: [](https://ibb.co/K6QqN8V)
> 
> The Ring: [](https://ibb.co/L9H4PNF)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. 😈


End file.
